El dia que Inglaterra jamás olvidará
by Olim 'V' Man
Summary: Un amor imposible, una muerte recurrente...
1. Confesion de amor

*En este pequeño texto dirigido a todos aquellos que deseen leerlo y hayan visto la película*

Disclaimer: Los personajes "V", Valerie e Evey Hammond pertenecen a Alan Moore.

Era la tarde de aquel 5 de noviembre, la vida de "V" estaba a punto de finalizar, pues sabía que al entregarse a aquellos que le asediaban con tanta urgencia por conocer a esa persona que destruyó el Old Bailey una madrugada del 5 de noviembre un año atrás, aquella persona que estaba haciendo añicos Inglaterra, aquel que esta noche deseaba con fervor encontrarse con las personas que destruyeron el país…

Evey, pensé que no vendrías después de todo lo que te hice…

No te preocupes V he descubierto que lo hiciste para que yo aprendiera a vivir sin el miedo que irradia a esta nación tan destruida como se ve y tan bella como fue… He de reconocer que la historia de Valerie me conmovió y fue eso lo que me hizo llegar hasta aquí, a volver a ver a quien tanto extrañe, aquella persona que me hizo crecer y dejar de ser una más del montón redimida por este fatídico gobierno, me enseñaste que dejar el miedo atrás hace que las personas lleguen muy lejos gracias "V" *lo abraza*

La persona que está detrás de la máscara no es diferente de ella, tenemos algo en común, "talento", buscamos "justicia, igualdad y libertad" en este mundo terrenal… La vida me ha dado golpes demasiado fuertes, pero ¿sabes? Me siento arrepentido de todo lo que te hice, más sin embargo, una parte de mí no se arrepiente… solo te di una pequeña probadita de lo que tuve que vivir en este terrible lugar…

Porque te di las cartas de Valeria te has de preguntar…

¿Eran reales V?, ¿no fueron un truco tuyo como todos los anteriores?

La verdad Evey… es que definitivamente no fue así… Valerie era la persona que estuvo en la celda contigua a la mía, las cartas son reales, su vida es real, esta lucha no es solo por ella, es por todos los que ahora vivimos en este lugar…

"Gracias V" dijo Evey

Gracias por ser la persona más honesta en este mundo, una persona que se esconde detrás del rostro de Guy Fawkes, una persona que busca la igualdad en este destruido planeta…

Pronto dejaré este mundo Evey y eso lo sé…

V, no digas eso, dime que juntos celebraremos al ver como se detruye el Parlamento y en las bocinas de vigilancia escucharemos juntos la Obertura 1812 de Tchaikovski…

Evey, lamento decirte que probablemente eso no suceda, muy a mi pesar tal vez a la media noche haya dejado este mundo…

V, antes de irte podría pedirte un ¿favor?

Por supuesto Evey, dime, ¿de que se trata?

¿Bailarías conmigo?

¿Qué melodía?

"Matrimonio de Amor" de Richard Clayderman si no es mucha molestia…

¿Matrimonio de amor, Evey?. No somos un matrimonio…

Para mí lo es V, viví cerca de un año a tu lado, a lado de una persona que muchos llamarían asesino…

*Comienza a sonar la melodía*

Anda V, anímate ¿sí? Esta noche es la que esperabas, concédeme esta pieza por favor aquí en la "Galería de las sombras"… Este lugar donde viví contigo sin conocer al hombre que vive debajo de esa máscara, y al que no reprocho no muestre su identidad, el héroe de mil batallas, la persona de la que me enamoré sin darme cuenta en que momento lo hice… TE AMO V, TE AMO…

Como puedes amarme ¿eh? ¿Acaso estás loca?

Estoy loca de amor V, de amor por ti, no temo de este amor que por ti siento… ya no deseo ver al hombre que vive detrás de esa curiosa máscara de Guy Fawkes, quiero amarte V ya no imagino mi vida sin ti, ya no puedo estar sin ti, ya no deseo alejarme de tu lado… deseo vivir a tu lado el resto de mi vida…

Evey CALLATE… ya no puedo echarme para atrás aun cuando mi corazón diga otra cosa, no puedo Evey…

¿Acaso no fui algo en tu vida?

¿No fui nada?

¿Valgo algo para ti?

Vales mucho para mí, es por ello que te involucre en mi vida, es por personas como tú que este país tiene valor para mí, es por ello que esta noche mi vida se acaba, pero la de ustedes sigue, viví lo que debí vivir…

¿Lo harás?

¿Aun cuando te he dicho que TE AMO, V?

He acabado con mi cometido en esta vida no tengo otro camino más que morir, pero para mí morir no tiene valor, solo dejaré pasar a las siguientes generaciones, las que cambien el rumbo de Inglaterra… Este es un 5 de noviembre que jamás olvidarán, como sé que tú lo harás, sé que jamás me olvidarás…


	2. El amor no cambia el destino

*Ahora que hay tiempo viene mi diversión, escribir, ojala este capítulo no los desilusione es continuación del anterior*

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en este capítulo pertenecen al escritor Alan Moore

¿Cómo sabes que te olvidaré eh?, nunca he dejado que seas dueño de mis sentimientos V, como olvidar a aquella persona que me enseño a valorarme, a conocerme, a saber hasta que punto puedo ser frágil.

Evey… por favor no volvamos al inicio ¿sí? No me debes nada, ni yo te debo nada a ti, busca la felicidad en alguien que no sea yo, no soy apto para una persona como tú, no después de todo lo que hice…

¿Qué hiciste V? Me enseñaste el respeto por mí, diste vuelta al mundo de muñecas que tenía hasta que me salvaste esa noche, esa noche que destruiste aquel edificio me mostraste que hay una Inglaterra para los ingleses y no bajo el dominio de alguien como Sutler, esas personas no deberían existir en este mundo, destruyen vidas…

Evey, destruyeron mi vida gracias a esas malditas vacunas, que nunca tuvieron valor para él, sin embargo su poder no quedó ahí solamente, Protero me conoció, quieres saber ¿porque lo mate?

Si V, porque mataste a la voz de Londres…

Sencillamente porque él personalmente revisaba la aplicación de esa vacuna a prueba, en la que perdieron la vida, todos aquellos ingleses e inglesas, mis conocidos, Valerie…

La querías mucho ¿cierto?

Jamás la conocí… solo lo que leíste, pero a que viene todo esto, ¿crees que me enamore de ella?, ¿después de lo que leíste?, como vienes tu a pensar en ello, que te sucede, debes estar alucinando.

No alucino lo que veo ni lo que pienso…

Pues en ambas estas mal Evey

Entonces porque pones las flores que ellas usaba cuando grababa aquellas películas para el cine, por que usarlas sino estabas enamorado de ella.

¿Celos?

¡No! Para nada como crees tú eso ¿eh?

Así parece y no puedes negarlo

Si fuera así, que tiene, de todas formas tu no me quieres a mí, de que sirve entonces decirte que TE AMO sino me crees

Quién dijo que no te creía, que no deseo escucharlo de alguien como tú es otra cosa…

Entonc…

No lo malinterpretes Evey, no era mi intención decírtelo así…

Pero lo dijiste…

Lo que yo deseaba decirte, es que no deseo escucharte por que no te merezco, no merezco a nadie a mi lado, y mucho menos a una mujer tan bella y perfecta como tú…

No soy perfecta…

Para mí lo eres, una mujer bellísima y especial en mi vida, diste un rumbo diferente a mi vida, solo no haz cambiado un rumbo, y ese es el de mi muerte esta noche…

*lo abraza* por favor V no lo hagas, no en la cúspide de tu gran triunfo, en la libertad que el país desea tener…

Algún día sabrás porque he de morir hoy y no después como lo deseas… *se aleja de sus brazos*

¿Aún deseas bailar?

Si… *La canción (matrimonio de amor) resonaba en las paredes de la galería*

TE QUIERO V…

Espero en verdad este capítulo sea de su agrado, aun cuando es demasiado corto, por razones de fuerza mayor (escuela) se me dificulta escribir, pero no dejaré de hacerlo

HASTA PRONTO…

"OLIM V MAN"


End file.
